


Cat-Cakes: A KaiMei Fic

by Robo_Sammiches



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robo_Sammiches/pseuds/Robo_Sammiches
Summary: Meiko's birthday is tomorrow and Kaito is wondering how he should bake for his wife. His younger sister Miku might have an idea or two!
Relationships: Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Cat-Cakes: A KaiMei Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Infiniteleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiniteleft/gifts).



"Oh, no, oh, no, get out of the way-" Miku went practically sailing to a nearby couch to give Kaito the doorway to round before dumping a cupcake tray on the coffee table. Miku rolled over to look at the baked 'goods' Kaito set down; bloated red velvet cupcakes with half-melted frosting that was weeping down the side of the tray. She went wide-eyed. "Kaito, why did you fill it up so high?" she asked, almost monotonously. "I didn't think they would get this big," he protested.

Kaito sighed. He knew he only had one more day for Meiko's birthday. He had memorized everything; she didn't like grocery store cakes (the frosting was too sweet), her favorite flavor was red velvet (most other kinds had too much cocoa), and she loved cream cheese frosting (especially mascarpone). He could have gone to a bakery, but this was a special time for them. It was going to be five of Meiko's birthdays that they'd spent together as a couple. Thus, he wanted to make cupcakes that came from the heart. Of course, his little half-sister would be his own peanut gallery.

"I think you added the frosting too soon," Miku remarked as she scooped frosting off of the side of the tray before licking it off her finger. Kaito was already moving to get a paper towel. "You know, the thing about red velvet is that it has to be comple-"

"I know." Kaito scrubbed at the table, disgruntled. "'Vanilla overtones with just a hint of cocoa.' That's Meiko's favorite."

The teal-haired girl sat up as she picked up a cupcake. "Like a red mage in Rin's games! A mix of black and white. And food coloring!" She took a bite and chewed for a moment. It was quick to swallow because- "It's soft?" She smacked her lips, brows working for a moment. "I mean, it's edible, but I think there's too much milk." Quaintly, she looked over Kaito's clean-up before bobbing her head. "It's good."

Incredulous, Kaito rose to wince at his sister. "It's good?" Miku bounced her long legs as she was finishing another bite. "Yeah," she replied in a chirp. "Because it came from your heart." Kaito was tempted to mimic Miku's words in a bratty tone, but one small part of him seriously considered it. Albeit, the expression seemed to slip out as he wrinkled his nose and waved his head, causing Miku to giggle. "Really, I don't think she'd care. I mean, I would, because I'm your sister, but Meiko is your wife. If you're not happy with it, just try again."

In a moment of retrospection, Kaito contemplated this. He'd spend a long while with his grandmother to watch her cook, eventually joining in with her. Though he often enjoy working on spice combinations and had knowledge of different meats, he tried out baking to satisfy Meiko's sweet tooth. As it would turn out, perhaps the very thing he needed was to add a touch of himself and a touch of Meiko together to make the cupcakes work. Just then, he raised a finger.

"I've got it," were his last words to Miku before he set off for the kitchen again. "Are these mine now?" Miku called, in the process of taking another from the tray. No answer came, so she laid claim to her abandoned treasure.

\------

Steaks sizzled in butter in the frying pan, sprigs of thyme sliding around beside it. Although he was humming, Kaito's brow was stuck in a furrow of concentration. Cream cheese was spiced and stirred delicately in a mixing bowl, resting on the wooden counter across where the rack where the steaks went. The kitchenette wasn't the largest for Kaito, especially when Miku was over, but he made the most of it. At half an hour past midnight, it was his work station. Meiko was seated in the living room, shielding from seeing his magic by a wall and sliding door that separated the room with the dining room.

"Cat, no-" Meows from an orange tabby at his feet interrupted Kaito's train of thought. The half-blind cat, Clef, was Kaito and Meiko's second child. The first was an old gray female, Melisma. While Kaito wrestled the begging cat at his feet to place the searing hot steaks aside, an idea crossed him. First of all, he needed the cat gone.

Once the steaks were secured on the rack, Kaito beckoned on Clef with a little 'pss pss pss'. Soon, treats were set down in the mouth of the kitchen for Clef, given it was time for them. About a year after their relationship, Kaito and Meiko had dedicated themselves to giving senior and disabled cats homes, as Meiko was distressed with the number that was being put down due to nobody wanting to take them in. It had made her angry, given that she'd used her platform was a singer before to become an activist for animals, particularly domesticated ones. Kaito was an experienced cat owner, so he researched extensively before taking the opportunity to head to shelters for cats in need of a 'forever home'.

While the cat ate, Kaito set to work on the cupcakes. Little circles of frosting were made on the large tops of the cupcakes; not too hot and not too cold. On the ends of the cupcakes came cat ears of frosting, with whiskers and eyes made of sprinkles. However, he came to a pause, his lips pursing. He didn't think this through; where could the candles go? Intently, he placed one right at the center of one of the cat-cakes' faces, forming a long nose that would soon be on fire at the tip. Sure, why not.

With everything set, Kaito was ready. Even his gift matched his plans for the evening; a black choker with a cat-eared bell, similar to the one they had given Melisma before. Everything may not have been perfect, but it where where it should be.

\------

"I didn't know you could fry steaks in butter like that, it was very good! It wasn't too chewy or anything." Meiko dabbed at her lips with a napkin. The wax from the candles at the dining table dripped down, indicating their long evening together and Kaito's almost unbearable anticipation. Kaito smiled, clapping his hands together. "Really? I thought it kept in the juices so the flavor of thyme, garlic pepper, and rosemary could sink in." Much to Kaito's delight, Meiko was beaming.

"You always knew your way around spices," Meiko commented gently. "That's what I love about you. You always pay attention to so many little details. Maybe sometimes you get worked up over it, but you always find a way to make it work in the end." At this, Kaito's cheeks flushed, a hand raising to the back of his neck as he smiled.

Meiko had very specific taste, her cooking knowledge likely given to her from the variety of shows she'd watched. Kaito was nearly sweating the entire time, as she was one that was difficult to please. She wouldn't pass on Kaito's cooking especially, given his knowledge of how to flavor things. It was the textures that she was picky about. He didn't fault her for it, but it made needing to select ingredients be done very precisely. For tonight, Kaito went with his instincts instead of criticizing himself, but he wasn't done yet.

"Well, that was just the start," Kaito declared. "We can't have a birthday without the dessert!" He rose, Meiko's gaze following him as he disappeared into the kitchen for a moment. The lights were dim, so her line of sight couldn't follow him far, yet she didn't need to. He was soon to return with the plate of cat-cakes, the little nose burning on the one in the center. They way Meiko's face lit up made Kaito's heart soar. Though she oftentimes like to put on a tough face and act cocky, she couldn't hide her soft spot for cute things from Kaito.

"Kitten cupcakes?" Meiko cooed. Kaito set down the plate, which was noticeable to Meiko as one from his mother's collection. Wildlife was decorated on the sides, a deer's visage on the top of the gold-rimmed dish. "Please blow out the candle, his face is on fire," Kaito ushered Meiko, cracking a grin. This only prompted Meiko to fake-pout. "I have to make a wish first!" she insisted, shutting her eyes a moment before finally blowing the candle out. Kaito's soft little 'yay' sounded cheerfully before taking a seat.

Without hesitation, Meiko dug in. She seemed more than delighted than anything that the cupcake's tops were so large. When she took a bite, her eyes widened. "Is that nutmeg?" she inquired. Kaito tapped his fingertips together as he smiled nervously. "And cinnamon," he added. "I've added it to the frosting. I thought you would appreciate the little details, you know?"

Meiko canted her head knowingly, some of her brown bob falling from behind her ear. Kaito blinked in surprise, much to her confusion, before he raised a hapkin to wipe from frosting from her cheek. Despite Meiko's supposed protests, they were both more than happy to carry on.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is messy, this is my first time posting to AO3 aaaaaaaaa
> 
> This is for an art trade with InfiniteLeft! She's really cool and you should check out her writing and drawings!


End file.
